Team School
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: my verson of what made all the team leaders baddies and how it all happend rated T for language
1. prologe

**hey whats up been a long time since i Typed up a story but its hard because i a person who liks to wright about my couples kids but any who on with the story **

**Giovanni: Disclamer Pub doesn't own pokemon **

**Ghetsis: and all of the spelling and gramma mistakes are all Cyrus' fault**

**Cyrus: ... not fare **

**Maxie: lie it should Archie's fault **

**Archie: as if it should be your fault**

**Me: guys stop do i have to go through it again Giovanni does the disclamer, Ghetsis blames Cyrus for spelling errors, Cyrus crys in a corner, Maxie comforts Cyrus, and Archie was suppose to introduce the story NOT START A FIGHT!**

**The Boys: ...**

**Me: please enjoy the story **

* * *

**Giovanni:**

"But dad I don't want to go to the boarding school I want to be a trainer" the 15 year old said looking up at his father in fear. The boy was small for his age he had brown hair and silver eyes that where red because of him crying. The man was ten times bigger than his son and had brown hair that had started going grey and had the same silver eyes. "No son of mine is going to be a worthless weak trainer" the man said "you are going to that school no matter what."

"But I-"

"DON'T BUT ME GIOVANNI" the man lunged forward and grabbed Giovanni by the collar. Giovanni looked at the man he calls dad and more tears fall down his tearstained face "DON'T YOU EVER BUT ME! AS LONG AS YOUR LIVING UNDER MY HOUSE YOU WILL DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO" the man raised his free hand and Giovanni cries out in pain as the hand made contact with his face, his father then punches him in the stomach and let Giovanni fall on the floor.

Giovanni clutches his stomach and watches his father walk out the door, before he left he turned to look at his son curled up in a ball on the ground "you are the biggest mistake of my life" he said and shut the door while Giovanni continues to lie on the floor as he cried himself to sleep.

**Maxie and Archie:**

"Mum, mum, mum, I got accepted as a scholar for the popular boarding school in Kanto" a young 15 year old boy with red hair and black eyes said as he came running down the stairs that morning. "That's great Maxie I'm in the kitchen making breakfast could you wake up Archie for me" said a voice coming from the kitchen. Maxie walked back up the stairs mumbling under his breath the last thing he wanted was to wake his annoying little brother up.

Before he could knock on the door it swang open and hit him square in the face. Another young boy with Dark Brown hair that was tucked under a blue bandanna and sapphire blue eyes around the age 15 emerged from the room. The boy stretched and yawned before looking behind the door hoping he had hit his older brother and to his luck there was his brother sitting on the floor holding his bloody nose.

"You asshole you did that on purpose" Maxie screeched clutching his nose. Archie look at him smirking "how would I know you were at the door unless I knew you had gotten accepted in to the boarding school and you couldn't wait to tell mum who would ask you to wake me up." "How did y-" Maxie started but was cut off "I was accepted into the same school fellow class mate" Archie stood there holding his acceptance letter.

**Cyrus:**

"Well he's been accepted into a boarding school in Kanto hopefully he will put that silly little dream behind him and make friends with the other students instead of them picking on him" a 15 year old boy with blue hair and blue eyes was listening by the door hugging a book. "Indeed dear, Cyrus has a chance to make a new start and hopefully he will use it wisely."

The boy peered into the room "mum, dad what are you guys talking about?" A woman with light blue hair and brown eyes walked over to the boy "Cyrus what are you still doing up?" "I couldn't sleep mum so I came down to get a glass of water" Cyrus looked at his mother and asked again "what were you and dad talking about?" The man with black hair and blue eyes downed his drink before walking over to his son "Cyrus before you say anything to object us your mother and I enrolled you in to a boarding school in Kanto to give you a new chance at making friends" "really" Cyrus said with glee "I hope they like to hear about my dream about visiting a-" "Cyrus maybe it would be better if you didn't mention your dream" his mother cut him off.

Cyrus looked up at his parents then down at the book in his hands and hugged it tighter "but mum dad, you guys once told me that I should follow my dreams no matter what" Cyrus father look down at the 15 year old boy with the book in his hands "tell you what my boy" he grabbed the book out of Cyrus' hands "I'll let you take your book but please at least try to make friends even if it means they don't know about your dreams." Cyrus paused for a minute then grabbed the book from his father's hands "ok dad I promise" Cyrus hugged the book one more time before grabbing his water and headed back to bed.

**Ghetsis:**

"-you will continue to do your study at the best boarding school in the world, you must remember that you are representing our region, so I don't want to hear about a wild party you through or worse you getting an innocent girl pregnant-" the man continued to ramble on not even noticing that the 15 year old boy with tea green hair and red eyes wasn't listening. The boy just continued to look out the plane window, he saw a couple of pidoves flying together having fun.

The boy sighed and began to wonder if he'll ever be free like those pidoves. "Ghetsis! Are you even listening to me?" the boy looked at the man with brown hair and red eyes "I apologise father, for being rude and not paying attention" Ghetsis bowed his head in an apologetic way. "Your apology has been accepted however you need to stop this daydreaming; you're representing our region and you can't go around doing whatever you want."

Ghetsis looked at his father and nodded "I understand father." "Good now as I was saying you must keep your grades up and treat your teaches with the utter most respect remember they don't have to be there and deal with you but they choose to be there." Ghetsis nodded "yes father I understand it is a privilege to be taught by the teachers" "good" the man rubbed his chin before he spoke "and don't date anyone boy I want you to remember that you are engaged and are to be wedded as soon as you return from Kanto" all Ghetsis could was look at his father with a sad look in his eyes before covering his eyes in the book his father gave him. As soon as his father began to dose off Ghetsis looked out the window and began to wonder again if he will ever be free.

* * *

**Me: reveiws please they keep me alive when I deal with these guys**

**Giovanni: brat**

**Maxie: pest**

**Archie: bitch**

**Cyrus: asshole**

**Ghetsis: anoying little girl who has the intellegence of a magikarp**

**Me: ...**

**Giovanni: ...**

**Maxie: ...**

**Archie: ...**

**Cyrus: ...**

**Ghetsis: What?**

**Me: nothing. no flames please**


	2. First night

**Me: yay i finnished the first chappy**

**Archie: well congratu-freakin-lations**

**Me: you don't have to be mean about it **

**Ghetsis: pub dosen't own pokemon**

**Me: yeah if i did i would put Silver and N in the anime at the same time God i would pay to see that**

**Giovanni: i guess it would be nice for my son to see what kind of work i do**

**Silver: Fuck off**

**Me: silver be nicer to your dad... hang on a sec SILVER OUT YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC**

**Cyrus: wow she'd easliy angered**

**Me: SHUT UP CYRUS NOW I'M GONNA BLAME YOU FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMA **

**Cyrus: hey but you blamed me last time **

**Me: get over it Maxie if you will**

**Maxie: enjoy the story**

* * *

Chattering of people could be heard, all around there where students and parents unpacking cars, hugging goodbye, greeting new people and heading into the building. The school was a big old building made of grey stone; it was five stories high, it had three windows in each class room and big old wooden doors at the entrance. The building also had ivory woven around it producing a unique paten across the stone walls.

Giovanni looked at the building with amazement; he couldn't believe that something so simple and old could be the most beautiful building he had ever seen. A hand made contact with his shoulder causing Giovanni to look away from the building and focus his sight on the hand, the hand that caused the most pain in his life, the hand that belonged to his father. Giovanni looked into his father stone cold eyes "stop staring and come get your bags son, I'm not your slave nor will I ever be" his father said yanking Giovanni back towards the car "the sooner you leave the better." Giovanni said nothing as he started to unpack the car.

A little more over a fight had already started between Maxie and Archie, there was a big crowed around the two boys chanting "fight, fight, fight." By the time there mother had gotten there Archie had his brother Maxie in a head lock "boys stop this right now!" She said but was ignored, she managed to make her way through the crowed by the time she was at the front Archie had Maxie pinned face down in the ground, the mother managed to pull Archie off of Maxie freeing him, Maxie quickly turned around and attempted to punch his brother but his fist was stopped by the palm of his mother's hand.

"I am highly disappointed in you two" their mother said as she began to drag them back to the match box they call a car "it is your first day here and you already start a fight, do you know how embarrassing that was for me seeing my sons in a fight like that?, do you know how many looks I got from the other parents?" she looked at them daring them to speak. They chose the wisest option and stayed quite "now help me unpack the car boys I promised your uncle I'd have the car back by eleven." As they started unpack a limo drove passed.

The limo caused a lot of attention from the other students and parents. Ghetsis thanked Arceus that the windows where tinted he was highly embarrassed but in the end the tinted windows didn't help when the limo stopped and he had to get out. Everyone was highly curious as to who was in the limo some bets had already been taken. When Ghetsis stepped out of the limo everyone gave him a confusing look as he silently wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. "Ghetsis come here son" his father ordered, Ghetsis walked towards his father and spoke "yes father?" "Your mother's on the phone and request to speak to you" he said as he handed the phone to Ghetsis. Ghetsis picked up the phone "hello?"

"Ghetsis my dear you never call after your flight" a worried voice asked

"Sorry mother it I seem to have forgotten when I got off the plane"

"Oh its ok dear I was just worried about you and I was dreading the worse-"

"Mother its ok really I'm fine and didn't die" Ghetsis laughed at his mother's worrying

"Oh I know you didn't but I am your mother and worrying is what mothers do best" Ghetsis laughed at his mother's comment but then stopped once his father glared at him.

"Ok mother I have to go now and finish unpacking love you"

"I love you too dear have fun at your new school and don't forget to wright to me"

"Ok bye mother" Ghetsis ended the call and walked back to the limo to get his bags.

A bus pulled up along the building opening its doors many more students walked out of the bus. The bus driver started to unload the baggage and the students grabbed there things. Cyrus hopped off the bus trying to get the gum out of his hair '_I do not tell mum and dad about this_' he thought. As the rest of the students laughed at him a girl came up to him "here let me help" she said holding a pair of scissors. Cyrus looked at the girl and blushed; standing in front of him was a girl with blood red hair and soft brown eyes, to him she had the smile like a Goddesses'.

The girl walked up to Cyrus and cut the gum out of his hair. "Thank you" Cyrus said smiling at her. She smiled back "your welcome… Ugh I'm sorry but what's your name?" she asked "Cyrus" he answered. "Cyrus huh?" she said "well Cyrus my name's Anastasia I live here in the Kanto." Cyrus couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his bag out of the pile "I'm from Sinnoh" he said "oh my Sinnoh that's far for you to travel" Anastasia said astonished. "Hey Anastasia get over he and help me with your bags" Anastasia and Cyrus looked at the woman who called; she had the same blood red hair as Anastasia and blue eyes. "Oh sorry mum I'm coming" Anastasia said then looked back at Cyrus "I have to go now Cyrus but I'll see you around bye" "bye" was all Cyrus could say.

After a few hours all the students were called to an assembly. After the assembly the students split themselves into two groups, boys and girls, and made their way to a teacher who assigned them their dorm.

After looking for what seemed like hours Giovanni finally found his dorm, he put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. When Giovanni got inside he saw five beds, a single one on the floor and the other four where bunk beds. There was only one desk and chair which was opposite the single bed. A window and a couple of power boards separated the two bunk beds. Giovanni place his bags on the lower left bunk bed and started unpacking. He pulled out a Pokéball and released his little Nidoran . The Pokémon jumped up on his master's lap and cuddled close to him. Giovanni knew if his father knew about him taking a Pokémon with him he would be dead, he petted Nidoran until he heard the rattle of the door knob.

Ghetsis opened the door happy to have found his dorm his eyes examined the room until his gaze landed on Giovanni and a Pokémon. "Hello" Ghetsis greeted Giovanni "I'm Ghetsis Harmonia it seem you and I are roommates" Ghetsis held out his hand for Giovanni to shake. Giovanni took Ghetsis' hand and shook it. "Hi I'm Giovanni Rocket" Giovanni said as he let go of Ghetsis' hand. "That's an unusual Pokémon what is it?" Ghetsis said petting the poison Pokémon "nido nidoran" the Pokémon chirped with glee "you've never heard of a Nidoran?" Giovanni asked "no never" Ghetsis answered "you see I'm from a different region than Kanto, I come from the Unova" "oh" Giovanni said only a few moments later they could hear shouting out coming from behind the door.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I CAME HERE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND NOW I HAVE TO SHARE THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!" screamed a voice from behind the door. "YEAH WELL YOU KNOW WHAT IT AIN'T ALL PEACHES AND ROSES FOR ME EITHER!" another voice screamed from behind the door. In mere seconds the door burst open causing Giovanni and Ghetsis to jump. In the door way Maxie and Archie tried to push their way through the door. When they somehow managed to get through the door they both looked at the bunk bed "SHOT GUN THE TOP" they yelled in unison and raced to the beds almost knocking Giovanni and Ghetsis in the process. After pushing and shoving Archie seem to get the privilege of top bunk while Maxie grumbled and shoved his bags on the bed at the bottom.

Silence had filled the room until the door knob jiggled a bit. The door opened reviling Cyrus holding a slip of paper. "Ah hi is this room R6247" he asked looking at the other four boys, "the last time I checked it was" Archie spoke. Cyrus looked up at Archie who was lying on the top bunk he then looked over at the other three beds to see they were taken as well so he placed his bags on the single bed before introducing himself. "Hi I'm Cyrus Galax" he said timidly, all of the other boys just stared at him until Ghetsis reached out his hand a shook it "it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Cyrus my name is Ghetsis Harmonia" "I'm Giovanni Rocket" Giovanni said after Ghetsis "nice to meet you." Soon after Maxie waltzed over "great to meet ya I'm Maxie Landon and that idiot on the top bunk is my half-brother Archie Finn." Archie was angered by what his older brother said "you Know Maxie I can introduce myself, I'm not incapable to do that" he said with an angry tone in his voice. "Really because the way you act people might mistake you as a two year old" Maxie replied smirking. Archie jumped off the top bunk and through Maxie across the room and another fight began.

After a while Giovanni was holding onto Archie while Ghetsis did the same for Maxie and Cyrus stood in the middle to stop it. Once they calmed down Archie climbed up to his bed while Maxie walked over to his. Cyrus walked over to his bed quickly pulling his book out of his bag and putting it under his pillow. Once those three where asleep Ghetsis started to climb up the latter while saying to Giovanni "I can tell this is going to be one hectic year" Giovanni nodded his head in agreement while getting into his bed.

* * *

**Me: can anyone guess why the room is called R6247?**

**Maxie: probley some stupied reason**

**Cyrus: maybe she smashed the keyboard**

**Ghetsis: no, if so there would be more letters **

**Archie: oh so like this TSXYIDRX67Z8 &$#%$R^C9**

**Me: ARCHIE Y U SMASH ME KEYBOARD **

**Giovanni: dude i think you should run**

**Archie: way a head of ya**

**Me: ARCHIE COME BACK HERE SO I CAN BASH YOUR HEAD IN**

**Maxie: pub where have you been all my life **

**Cyrus: *facepalm* don't forget to review**


End file.
